I Can't Lose Her Too
by kendrickftsnow
Summary: A Bechloe one-shot based off the argument in the Pitch Perfect 2 trailer.


"Forget it. I'm outta here." Beca said putting hair hands up in surrender walking away.

"Oh, you're just gonna leave?!" Chloe shouted back in disbelief. "I can't believe you Beca. You run away from things as soon as they get difficult, you did the same thing at the ICCA's and you're doing the same thing now, stand up for yourself!"

"You know what, I never wanted to be in this ridiculous a capella group in the first, maybe all this running away is a sign that I shouldn't be here." Beca replied walking even faster to stop the tears building up from falling. She absolutely hates fighting with Chloe, she had stuck up for Beca her whole freshman year, she had even gone the lengths of going against her best friend whom she had known since she was a child in order for the DJ to stay in the Bella's, let's just say Chloe meant a lot to Beca, and Beca meant a lot to Chloe.

Beca was now far away in the distance and all the other Bella's mouths were agape at how shocking their argument was. Chloe didn't even try to stop the tears that were now streaming down her cheeks because she knew it would be impossible to do so, she just informed the Bella's that they are finished now then ran back to her tent. Chloe liked to be alone when she cried, she didn't like to make a scene, she just liked to sit there and think about how she could have changed the situation, in all honesty, it never actually made her feel better it just made her annoyed at the fact that no-one had invented the time machine yet. Chloe had never had such a big argument with Beca before, they only ever argued about silly things like Beca not going to her classes or not liking what was on tv in the shared Bella house hold, but there had never been tears, and here Chloe was crying over the brunette DJ who had not only taken over the Bella's but Chloe's heart. Yup, that's right, Chloe Beale had a big huge fat crush on Beca Mitchell. You see the Chloe before she met Beca would ask anyone she had a crush on a date, however the Chloe now could never do that. Beca made her… feel things, but not just any normal feelings, oh no, you could maybe say that Chloe had fallen for Beca, she removed all confidence from the redhead but also made her feel like she was on top of the world, and that is what Chloe didn't understand, how can one person make you feel all of these things? The thing was, at the ICCA Finals 2012 Chloe had finally plucked up the courage to tell Beca how she truly felt but that moment was ruined when she saw the girl of her dreams kissing some movie nerd who tried to change Beca in every way possible.

Chloe heard the zipper of her tent and looked up to see her best friend Aubrey standing there.

"Hey Chlo, how are you feeling?" She asked in a soft voice.

"Honestly? I feel like shit. We've never argued like that before and I'm scared that it's going to ruin everything. You're leaving and I can't lose her too."

"You're over thinking Chloe, just send her a text and I'm sure she will be back by tonight, we she better be anyway, she can't miss me going away, can she?"

"You're right, I'm gonna text her now." Chloe said wiping away her tears.

"See, that's the Chloe Beale I know." Aubrey spoke with a soft smile on her face.

_Hey Becs, I'm sorry about earlier, pls come back, the bella's and I miss you x_

* * *

Beca was sat on the end of a little man made bridge on the edge of the lake thinking about everything that had been happening. The past couple of months haven't been the best for Beca, she had been told that she wasn't good enough to become a music producer, her and Jesse have recently split because he was cheating on her and to top all of this off she just had the biggest of all arguments with Chloe. Beca had never told a soul about her feeling for Chloe, the only reason why she kissed Jesse at the ICCA's was because she was scared, she was scared about how much those feelings were taking over her brain, everything she thought about would eventually go back to Chloe, so she forced herself to have feelings for Jesse to forget about the redhead, and in all honesty it didn't work, her bright blue eyes still take over her dreams at night. Beca's thoughts were interrupted by her phone that had non-stop been going off since she had left, as she went to put it on silent, one text had caught her eye. It was from Chloe. She couldn't stop the tears in her eyes, how could Chloe still have the time to text her even when she has been an absolute bitch, it just doesn't make any sense. She couldn't avoid the redhead forever, also Aubrey is leaving and she wouldn't miss that for the world. Beca sat there for another ten minutes until she realised it was getting dark and she should probably head back to the camp site.

When Beca arrived back to where the Bella's were staying everybody was sitting around the camp fire in silence enjoying the last night all the Bella's will be together. Beca took the only seat left which was directly opposite Chloe, everybody stayed silent, the only noise that could be heard was the wood from the fire crackling, and then suddenly the silence was broken by Chloe's sweet voice.

**_I got my ticket for the long way round. _**

Beca's head shot up smiling looking at Chloe with tears in her eyes and Chloe was doing the same thing. She couldn't believe she remembered her audition song. Then the rest of the Bella's joined in.

**_Two bottle of whiskey for the way. _**

**_And I sure would like some sweet company _**

**_And I'm leaving tomorrow. What d'you say? _**

"When I look back on this, I'm not gonna remember performing and competing, I'm gonna remember you weirdo's." Beca spoke, and then there was an echo of 'me too's' from the other Bella's whilst Chloe and Beca were looking at each other with teary eyed smiles.

"Okay I think it is time for marshmallows, Chloe, Beca, can you two go find some sticks whilst I get the marshmallows from my tent." Aubrey announced whilst everybody nodded, Chloe and Beca went into the trees.

"You remembered." Beca spoke.

"Hmm?"

"You remembered the song I auditioned with."

"Of course I did Beca, I knew you were something special and it took a lot of convincing to get you into the Bella's and now look what you have done for us."

"Well what can I say, I'm amazing." Beca said with her signature smirk.

"Calm down DJ, don't let your head get too big for your neck it might snap off."

"Ha Ha, very funny Red."

"I'm a comedic genius."

"Now who's head is getting to big for their body?" Chloe just poked her tongue out in response. "Thank you Chloe."

"What for?"

"Sticking by me since freshman year. I had no right to treat you like that earlier, it was a real dick move."

"Don't worry about it, we all have our moments. Come here, give me a hug."

Beca accepted the offer and Chloe pulled her into a warm embrace, the brunette couldn't describe the feeling as anything else but coming home after being away for a long time. The hug lingered more than a platonic one and when they pulled away they both missed each other's touch instantly, they both did nothing, they just looked in each other's eyes admiring the person in front of them.

"Beca, I need to tell you something, but you have to promise that you won't hate me after this." Chloe spoke.

"I promise." Beca said with a small smile on her face.

"When I first met you I instantly felt like I connected to you, I don't know what it was but it felt like a magnetic pull. Every time I saw you the pull got stronger and stronger and I found it impossible to turn away, I would find myself staring at you without even realising and Aubrey would tell me to stop being a creep, but I couldn't help it, I was attracted to you. When you kissed Jesse I honestly didn't know how to react, it was like someone had cut into the pull, I had the choice to turn away but I didn't want to, after all the heartbreak and tears I wanted to still be in your presence. When I found out Jesse had cheated on you I just wanted to hit that motherfucker around the head with a spade because you didn't deserve that, but at the same time I felt the magnetic pull again, however this time is was stronger than before and I wanted you more than ever. I know this has probably ruined our friendship but I couldn't keep it in any longer, Beca Mitchell, I think I'm falling for you." Chloe admitted with her eyes filled with relief as well as fear.

"I felt that pull too." Beca spoke taking a step closer leaving their faces inches apart.

"You did?" Chloe whispered with her eyes flickering down to the DJ's lips.

"I did." Beca replied before leaning in to capture the redhead's lips onto her own. There was an instant spark and neither Bella had felt so high before, both girls had been craving this moment for so long and it they couldn't believe it was finally happening to them.

"Beca and Chloe would you please hurr- oh my god!" Aubrey shouted coming through the bushes with a look of shock on her face.

"What happened Aubrey, Do I need my crocodile wresting skills- woah wait, were you two just making out?" Fat Amy said also revealing herself, now suspiciously eyeing Beca and Chloe.

All Beca and Chloe could do is turn bright red as the other Bella's turned up mentioning something about 'Bechloe', whatever that means.

* * *

**_idk how i feel about this but i based it off the latest trailer, so tell me what you think in the reviews. _**


End file.
